Simon Templar
Simon Templar is a character from the 1978 TV Series Return Of The Saint and the 1962 TV Series The Saint. Personality Simon Templar is a debonair playboy known as The Saint — plausibly from his initials; but the exact reason for his nickname is not known (although we're told that he was given it at the age of nineteen). Templar has aliases, often using the initials S.T. such as "Saint Towing" or "Sugarsaint Trife". Blessed with boyish humor, he makes humorous and off-putting remarks and leaves a "calling card" at his "mind", a stick figure of a man with a halo.He is described as "man in the suits of armour, amused, cool, debonair, with love-for-leather green eyes and a saintly smile Templar also on occasion would break the fourth wall in an almost metafictional sense, making references to being part of a story and mentioning in one early story how he cannot be killed so early on; the 1970s television series would also have Templar address viewers. He often breaks the fourth wall by making references to the "chronicler" of his adventures and in one instance, he inserts his own name. The Saint seems to be very hot-headed and eccentric. He has obsessions with many things, especially dinner and Oahing, but please dont make Simon angry or he sends in Blue Yoshi (who is his brother) to eat you. Early Life Simon Templar was born in 1963 to Martha Templar and Robert Templar and grew up alongside Blue Yoshi, his adopted brother. War with Hyrule and later life In 2014, Templar joined Gaston's conspiracy against Hyrule, which was occupied with waging the Form Wars at the time. After the war ended in 2018, the group took advantage of Hyrule's weakened state and launched a successful coup. Templar agreed that Gaston would take over Hyrule, to amidst this, Gaston became the ruler of Hyrule, he then decided to marry a woman of his type. That turned out to be Jean Hopkirk (who was already married to Marty Hopkirk), with whom he later had a son who he named Simon Templar Jr. After the Poopocalypse struck Eluryh the next year, Templar and his allies' defenses were in ruins and Link and Zelda led a mass uprising. In 2020, Templar, like his friends (except Gaston who was frozen until 2040), were defeated and fled to his home to stop the process of aging. In 2040, Simon Templar and his brother did a peace treaty to Zelda (who was the leader of the Alliance to Restore the Harkinian Dynasty and was revived by Blue Yoshi) which promised that he and the forms wont attack Hyrule, thus merging the two powerful democracies into one called the Galactic Templar and Harkinian Alliance and was angry about Yoshi for marring Birdo (which maked Birdo queen of Hyrule) and for siding with the pures. From 4430 to 4450, he fought in the Gay Wars and nuclear war alongside Blue Yoshi, Duke Onkled, Fari and Zelda and when Gay Hitler emerged victorious, in 4450, he escaped Hyrule along with Queen Zelda, Fari, Duke Onkled, and Blue Yoshi along with Hylian elves and humans, thus ending Hyrule. After Hyrule was devastated by nuclear war in 7891, Templar joined forces with the Koopas, in a goal to take over Good Egg Galaxy and successfully took over. When the Fourth Hylian Civil War struck in 8000 when Yoshi's descendants took over Hyrule and deposed Zelda off the throne, he decided that it was time to fight back and it successfully worked in 9000. In 9010, Templar decided to attack Picnic Floda and worked well until ten years later, Ihsoy gave birth to an New Picnic Floda and a war lasted until Simon shot Ihsoy and he died around 1,991,919 AD, but on the same day as his death, his son Ihsoy II wanted revenge and started Newer Picnic Floda that year and a war lasted until around 999,999,999,999,999,999,999 AD were Newer Picnic Floda ended and he was shot through the nose (like his father) by Simon Templar. Trivia *He is an avid Wumbologist as he likes Wumbology. *He is the actor, and hero. *He likes beautiful women. *He likes Null-class "Adult" Yoshi. *He is beautiful. *He is descended from Mhar Templar (The first Templar) who was born to Mhar Harkinian (who was an elf) and Mhis las Lamos (who was a human), so this is why his family (Templar Family) is related to the Harkinian Family and las Lamos Family. Category:People in the Form Wars Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Simon Templar and Friends Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:British People Category:Humans Category:Powerful Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Magic Category:Beautiful Category:1960's Births Category:Gun Wielders Category:Europeans Category:Generals Category:Wumbologists